


1900 et un art.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Été 1900, Julien et Vincent sont deux artistes en mal de reconnaissance, mais un séjour semble être leur bonne étoile.





	1900 et un art.

L’été 1900 brillait haut dans le ciel de Pont Aven. Ici et là affluaient quelques badauds, les femmes se protégeant sous leur ombrelle blanche. Un fusain coincé entre les lèvres, les faisant noircir, et son carnet sur les genoux, Julien croquait tout ce qui passait devant ses yeux. Dans sa poitrine son cœur battait fort, comme par peur de manquer un seul instant, le moment qui manquerait à la perfection d’un tableau. 

Sur sa nuque il sentait sa peau rougir, et sous ses fesses la pierre du pont de pierre qui traversait l’Aven se faisait toujours plus dure. Mais le jeune artiste avait rendez-vous, et ce rendez-vous était en retard.

Depuis 1886 et la présence de Gauguin la cité des peintres se remplissait encore et toujours de peintres en recherche d’inspiration, sentir la veine des plus grands, même si la « mode » n’était plus aux impressionnistes. Julien lui n’avait pas hésité une seconde à venir en terre bretonne pour retrouver la fibre qui lui manquait à Paris. Trop de grisaille et de mouvement, il avait besoin de calme.

Dans ce nouveau siècle il avait convaincu son père de lui laisser trois ans. Trois ans pour vendre assez de toiles et subvenir à ses besoins. S’il n’y arrivait il reprendrait la boutique familiale et rangerait définitivement ses pinceaux. Le brun vivait donc au gré des tissus et des boutons que sa famille vendait ; profitant allègrement de la bonne cuisine de l’auberge de la place du marché.

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! La voiture arrive !

Le petit garçon qui venait de le bousculer dans ses rêveries attira son attention sur le nuage de fumée qui s’élevait à l’autre bout de la route. Julien le remercia et referma à contre cœur son calepin. Malgré tout plus la voiture approchait plus son cœur se faisait de miel, apercevant le visage perlé de sueur de celui qu’il attendait tant.

\- Vincent !

Le nouveau venu n’eut le temps de récupérer tous ses bagages que déjà son ami le tirait vers la taverne pour lui offrir une boisson bien fraiche. 

\- Je suis si heureux de te retrouver…

Encore silencieux le bouclé ne lui offrit qu’un regard complice avant de plonger ses lèvres dans la mousse froide. Pendant une bonne heure les deux hommes se racontèrent leurs vies depuis les derniers mois ; avant de parler d’avenir.

\- J’ai pris une chambre juste au-dessus, tu pourras prendre celle à côté de la mienne et nous créerons ensemble. Tu verras la lumière est superbe, on ira peindre l’océan !  
\- C’est que… Se rembrunit Vincent.   
\- Eh bien quoi ? Nous sommes ici pour réussir non ?!  
\- Oui oui. Mais c’est que je n’ai pas un sous tu sais. Mon dernier maitre est mort avant que je n’apprenne assez de chose de lui pour faire une belle toile. Et mon inspiration est en berne. Jamais je n’aurais les moyens de vivre là !

Son enthousiasme entamé, Julien ne cacha pas son désarroi. Il avait commencé à bien se faire connaitre de la place et l’auberge était « le » lieu où il fallait être. Cependant sous le regard sombre de son ami il chassa ses doutes et s’approcha du bar.

Quelques instants après la tenancière leur indiquait une vielle ferme à l’autre bout de la rivière qui sous louait l’arrière de l’étable. Là ils seraient au calme et le paysan ne demandait qu’un peu d’aide en échange. Leurs paquets sous le bras ils prirent leur quartier. Mais la porte à peine fermée Vincent laissa paraitre toute l’émotion qu’il contenait depuis son arrivée.

\- Viens là toi !

Agrippant la nuque du parisien il le repoussa contre le mur de bois, avant d’accaparer ses lèvres en un baiser brûlant. Retenant leur souffle ils retrouvèrent la chaleur de leur peau, la douceur de leur caresse et la flamme dans leur regard. Amants depuis les bancs de l’école ils tenaient leur amour commun de la peinture autant que celui de leur cœur.

Quand la lune monta au-dessus du village les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber dans les lits grinçants et malodorants. De la pièce d’à côté ils pouvaient entendre le troupeau bêler et les chiens aboyer mais Julien ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de la vision idyllique de son amant endormi dans le creux de ses bras ; contraint de ne pouvoir croquer son si beau profil. 

~~~~

Les jours s’enchainèrent les uns après les autres, malgré la canicule en journée et les courants d’airs frais la nuit les deux hommes s’installèrent confortablement aidé par les moyens de Julien. Son dernier investissement fut de les doter de tubes de peintures, de toiles et de chevalet pour qu’enfin l’inspiration leur revienne. 

Souvent ils passaient la journée loin l’un de l’autre, Vincent partant en promenade pendant de longues heures, Julien retournant dans le centre du bourg pour y trouver la vie. Le soir ils se retrouvaient pour manger avant une dernière promenade nocturne.

\- J’ai trouvé une nouvelle idée tu sais. Annonça un soir Julien sous les étoiles. Même deux, mais que je fais sûrement fusionner.   
\- C’est une bonne nouvelle ça, tu me montreras ?  
\- Evidemment, j’aurais même sûrement besoin de toi. 

Amusé Vincent serra son compagnon un peu plus fort contre lui et poursuivit la balade.

Mais à peine le jour levé il trouva Julien afférer à crayonner sa toile de grands arabesques, des paysages aux feuilles rectangulaires, mélangeant réalisme et géométrie.

Du bout du lit il observa les muscles de ses épaules rouler sous sa peau tannée par le soleil. Le creux de ses reins luisait déjà de la chaleur extérieure. Et ses avant-bras se couvraient de poudre noire. Bientôt son visage en pris la même teinte sans que Vincent ne puisse apercevoir la couleur de ses pupilles de toute la matinée. 

Quand le bouclé revint le soir une odeur âcre embaumait la pièce, au sol les tubes de peintures étaient presque tous vide ; mais la toile elle avait disparue.

\- Julien ? Julien !

Le dénommé était allongé de tout son long à même les couvertures, ronflant doucement. Au pied du lit une bassine témoignait d’une rapide toilette, l’huile flottant à la surface. Sur le mur de pierre le parisien avait tendu sa toile terminée pour qu’elle sèche au mieux pendant les dernières heures de la journée. Le souffle coupé Vincent admira le travail.

Courbes fines, couleurs vives de bleu, de vert et de rose, formes nouvelles et esprit neuf. Quiconque posait ses yeux sur la toile se trouvait attirer par son histoire.

Dans le même silence le bouclé retourna près de ses propres travaux, sombres, sales, gribouillés ; témoignages de son anxiété et de sa peur du nouveau siècle. Il tentait vainement de mettre un visage sur les chimères qui hantaient ses cauchemars et de la misère qu’était sa vie solitaire au fond de la Bourgogne. Il avait espéré que s’installer avec Julien lui redonnerait de l’éclat mais sa main semblait conditionnée à la tristesse. Il n’osait cependant avouer son mal être à son amant.

\- Alors tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Julien à peine éveillé.   
\- Que tu le vendras des milliers…  
\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi ! Si quelqu’un le regarde ce sera déjà un exploit. 

~~~~

\- Quatre mille francs, voilà tout ce que je peux vous avoir pour cette toile. La marque de Pont Aven intéresse encore beaucoup les acheteurs parisiens vous savez. Restez ici vous avez un certain…talent.

Son enveloppe au creux de la main, Julien laissa repartir l’investisseur sans qu’un mot ne réussisse à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Sa toile disparaissait déjà au loin dans la voiture fumante sans qu’il ne puisse croire le montant qu’il en avait tiré.

\- Rien à fêter le beau brun ? L’interpella la tenancière pour le sortir de son mutisme. Ca fait bien longtemps que l’on n’avait pas vendu un tableau aussi cher dans cette auberge. Il a raison votre gars, vous avez du talent.  
\- Mer…merci… offrez une tournée générale, mais je ne peux pas rester !

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Julien couru à en perdre haleine jusqu’à la grange où devait se trouver Vincent. Il poussa la porte dans un fracas déroutant, trouvant le bourguignon en rage, des feuilles réparties un peu partout sur le sol comme après un excès de colère.

\- Te voilà déjà ? Grogna-t-il plus durement qu’il n’aurait voulu.  
\- Je…

Un instant Julien hésita à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il savait à quel point son compagnon avait du mal à réussir ses toiles et encore plus à les vendre. Personne ne voulait de ses idées sombres et Vincent avait beau être un homme amoureux, dans son travail il n’arrivait à retransmettre ses humeurs. 

\- Ça va arriver ! Tout est une question de mode. Tentait éternellement de le rassurer le parisien, sans y croire lui-même. 

Il dissimula aussi l’enveloppe dans la poche de son pantalon et vint se lover contre le corps tremblant du peintre déchu. Ses mains fondirent sous sa chemise en toile, avisant sa peau fiévreuse.

\- J’ai besoin de ton aide, de toi tout entier…

Julien n’avait pas donné plus d’explication, il l’avait juste tiré contre lui avant de prendre ses pinceaux et un canevas vierge. En une nuit, troublée de baiser, d’amour, de chaleur humaine et de caresses ardentes un tableau était né. Né de leurs deux mains, pinceaux entre les lèvres. Les formes étaient douces, les couleurs puissantes et l’idée simplement érotique.

\- Il est tellement beau. S’était enthousiasmé Vincent au réveil le lendemain.  
\- Il est de nous…  
\- Mais c’est toi qui l’a signé. 

Julien balaya la remarque d’un baiser et se leva d’un bond. Pour fêter leur réussite il courut jusqu’au village pour leur acheter de quoi faire un repas de rois, dépensant une partie des royalties de son premier tableau.

La bouteille de champagne vidée à leur pied les deux hommes consommèrent, sous la chaleur étouffante de l’été, leur intimité. Se félicitant presque de ne pas être entre les murs trop fins de l’auberge. Ils retrouvaient à peine leur souffle quand un ami passa les voir à la tombée de la nuit. Dans le creux de sa main il tenait le journal du jour.

\- Vous avez vu !? Cria-t-il à travers l’atelier.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Mais le Salon enfin ! Un Salon s’installe à Pont Aven pour l’été, il y aura tous les plus gros acheteurs du moment, la concurrence va être rude ! 

Soudainement intéressés les deux amants se jetèrent sur le papier pendant que leur ami faisait le tour de leurs travaux. Un silence concentré s’imposa entre eux, les deux peintres le cœur battant d’une aussi belle opportunité juste l’année où ils venaient à Pont Aven.

\- Mon dieu mais quel chef d’œuvre ! Souffla soudain le nouveau venu, les deux bras écartés devant l’une des toiles. Mais quelle beauté ! Julien tu as…quel talent…

Lentement Julien se retourna, sentant le corps de Vincent se raidir contre lui. Leur ami était en extase devant le tableau qu’ils avaient fait tous les deux la veille. Ses doigts effleuraient à peine les couches de peintres, comme craignant d’en abîment les pigments. Vincent finit par donner un coup de coude à son ami pour qu’il rebondisse sur l’origine d’une telle œuvre.

\- Je…c’est la représentation d’une…femme...Bégaya-t-il. Ma femme. Elle est à Paris. Elle m’a envoyé une lettre très…inspirante.  
\- Comme s’appelle-t-il ?  
\- …Qui ça « il » ? Sursauta Vincent.  
\- Eh bien le tableau enfin !

Julien resta muet à la question, et par chance leur ami n’insista pas. Il se contenta de leur donner le lieu où il fallait déposer les œuvres à proposer au Salon et fila dans la nuit étoilée. Quand la porte claqua Vincent s’était réfugié dans la chambre, recroquevillé sur le lit, faisant semblant de lire un livre sans histoire.

\- Une femme hein…  
\- Vincent s’il te plait.

~~~~

\- Déjà mille tableaux ! Mille !

L’agitation dans l’auberge était à son paroxysme, partout on ne parlait que du Salon qui allait se monter la semaine suivante. Pont Aven n’avait jamais été autant peuplé de peintres que depuis ses jours. Certains dormaient à même les champs dans des tentes de fortunes faute de place dans le village.

\- Et toi Julien as-tu enfin déposé son tableau !? Demanda leur ami de retour.  
\- Pas encore…  
\- Tu attends une lettre de ta belle qui te l’autorise ? Ricana l’homme.

Mais Vincent lui ne riait pas, il avait parfaitement compris ce que Julien tentait vainement de cacher à tous. Car si son tableau attendait toujours dans leur atelier c’est que le Salon exigeait une lettre explicative de l’inspiration de l’artiste. Et Julien ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer le contexte de son tableau, il ne pouvait parler de sa relation avec un homme au risque d’être mal vu. Et même si dans leur univers les relations étaient plus qu’inconventionnelle, un Salon n’accepterait jamais une histoire homosexuelle pour exprimer une peinture.

\- Mais être pris au Salon assure la reconnaissance totale de l’artiste. Expliqua un habitué. C’est la fortune assurée !  
\- Tu vois Julien, ta belle histoire de fesse va te rendre riche !!

Le brun ne put retenir un éclat de rire à la remarque, agitant tout le reste de l’auberge ; mais cela en était assez pour Vincent. Il reposa violemment sa bière sur la table et sorti sans rien dire. Il ne fit cependant que quelques mètres avant d’être rattrapé par Julien au milieu de la rue. Mais le bouclé ne cessa pas sa course malgré les protestations de son amant. Il les conduisit jusqu’à leur bergerie, et le sang de Julien se glaça quand il comprit les intentions de Vincent à l’instant où il arracha un pique à sabot abandonné sur le sol.

\- Vincent non !

De justesse il retint le bras du fou, empêchant la lame rouillée de transpercer sa toile si convoitée. Avec rage Vincent remua de plus en plus, tentant d’atteindre son but, mais Julien était plus fort. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, le pique déchirant la peau de Julien le long de son avant-bras. Aussitôt un filet de sang coula, imbibant sa chemise, mettant un terme à leur bagarre. 

\- Tu es complètement fou… Souffla le blessé en se redressant.  
\- Tu aimes cette femme comme si elle existait !  
\- Je nous donne l’occasion de vivre notre vie !  
\- En mentant à tout le monde !!

Vincent se releva à son tour, tendant un linge propre à son ami pour qu’il le fixe autour de son bras. Mais Julien ne se démonta pas, il avait ses raisons et il tenait là l’occasion ou jamais de réussir ce qu’ils avaient toujours rêvé.

\- Alors quoi ? On attend, on espère vendre deux tableaux l’année et on vivote à droite à gauche, sans avenir ? Ou alors la reconnaissance, la gloire, l’argent, grâce à ce foutu tableau et une histoire un peu bidon ?! Mais la possibilité de vivre convenablement, tous les deux.  
\- Alors c’est ça…tu ne crois pas en moi ?..

Julien grimaça, sentant que le moindre mot de travers pouvait tout faire exploser. Mais ils avaient besoin tous les deux de passer ce cap, en tant qu’amant, en tant qu’artistes. D’un pas il fouilla sous le matelas de son lit, tirant une boite à gâteaux en ferraille. Dedans il y avait caché tout l’argent qu’il avait pu obtenir par la vente de son premier tableau.

\- Voilà en un tableau, après un mois de travail. C’est beaucoup mais cela ne nous permettra pas de vivre à deux à Paris. Et toi ? Qu’as-tu gagné ? 

Le regard vide de Vincent était tombé sur la boite, comprenant petit à petit la fin de l’histoire. Le mensonge de Julien et leur avenir en péril. Il savait qu’il aurait dû donner une réponse mais il se contenta de s’enfuir. Cette fois ci Julien ne lui courra pas après. Il se laissa seulement tomber au pied de leur tableau. 

~~~~

Voilà bien trois mois que le Salon de Pont Aven avait fermé ses portes estivales et pourtant les journaux parisiens parlaient encore de « L’amour ardent ». Certains tentaient d’en estimer le prix pendant que d’autres créaient les plus folles des histoires d’amour pour légender l’œuvre qui avait fait toute la splendeur du salon.

Osant détacher un bouton de sa chemise à col droit, Julien héla une voiture sur le bord du trottoir et replia avec un léger sourire le journal sous son bras. Repu d’un repas d’affaire prestigieux il se hâtait de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver un peu de calme, de luxe et de volupté. 

\- Où monsieur désire-t-il aller ?  
\- Boulevard Haussmann, au plus bas, je terminerais à pied.

Un doux soleil d’automne brillait au-dessus de la capitale et il savait qu’il n’y aurait personne chez lui avant une bonne heure, il avait donc tout le temps de profiter d’une marche digestive. 

Sur son passage, après avoir été promptement déposé, il sentait le regard des femmes se retourner sur lui, quand son regard croisait un autre sous une ombrelle leurs joues se tintaient de rouge ; et les hommes tiraient leur chapeau ou le saluait d’un hochement de tête sincère. Sa présence dans le quartier avait été rapidement dévoilée mais Julien les appréciait.

Comme tout artiste il avait gardé une vie relativement simple, malgré un confort matériel évident. En homme prévenant il économisait chaque franc gagné de ses œuvres au cas où un jour l’inspiration le quitterait. Bien que tous autour de lui lui prédisaient un avenir éternel.

\- Vos pas sont bien lents monsieur.

Reconnaissant en un instant la voix qui s’était glissée dans le creux de son oreille Julien se redressa avant de croiser le regard noisette de l’homme à ses côtés. Vincent lui offrit un regard amusé avant de le distancer de quelques pas, jusqu’à atteindre la porte de leur immeuble en premier. 

Au pas de course ils firent la course jusqu’à la porte de l’appartement et ce fut Julien qui y glissa la clé en premier, s’agrippant au col de Vincent pour le tirer à l’intérieur avant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche une fois la porte claquée.

\- Tu m’as tellement manqué aujourd’hui… Murmura Julien en ôtant veste et veston.  
\- Les affaires marchent-elles bien monsieur l’artiste ?  
\- On ne peut mieux et l’inspiration me brûle les doigts…  
\- Serait-ce la nuit passée au clair de lune avec moi qui vous inspire ? 

Julien ne répondit pas à la remarque, il remonta ses manches et se dirigea à grand pas vers son atelier où une toile blanche n’attendait que ses traits. Derrière lui Vincent sourit bêtement avant de se laisser tomber sur l’imposant sofa en velours.   
Pour rien au monde il n’aurait voulu changer cet instant ; malgré les sacrifices qu’il avait fait il comprenant aujourd’hui que sa place n’était nulle part ailleurs. Après le succès de Julien au Salon d’été il n’avait osé revenir vers lui, peur de passer pour un profiter. Il avait erré de droite à gauche, se fondant dans la morosité et la noirceur de ses idées. Mais alors que la France entière désirait acquérir une toile de Julien, ce dernier avait disparu une semaine entière à la recherche de son amant. 

Il l’avait retrouvé dans un bar provençal sans histoire et sans un sou. Julien n’avait alors pas pris le temps de mettre les formes sur ce qu’il allait lui annoncer, c’était une chance à saisir ou rien.

\- Tu es ma muse Vincent, que tu le veuilles ou non cette femme qui m’inspire pour tous les autres, c’est toi. J’ai besoin de ton amour pour réussir à créer.

Vincent avait d’abord refusé, ne trouvant pas sa place dans cette histoire. Et puis il s’était pris au jeu. Vivre avec Julien comme étant son élève, et puis se grimer quand il fallait paraitre en couple. Tout le mystère planait autour de « la femme de Julien », dont on ne voyait jamais le visage mais donc toute la grâce resplendissait. Une vie trouble mais qui correspondait à celle d’un bon artiste de son temps, pleine de mystère et de questionnement. 

Les deux hommes vivaient ainsi, Julien puisant ses grandes œuvres vendues des milliers dans l’amour qu’il portait à Vincent et ce dernier s’occupant de leur vie, telle une femme au foyer aimante et attentionnée. Il avait abandonné ses propres tableaux dans un coin de l’appartement pour entrer dans un rôle qui bluffait le monde entier.

\- Tu sais que j’ai déjà le titre du prochain tableau ! Cria Julien depuis l’autre pièce.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Je dirais qu’un jour ma femme m’a avoué avoir eu un amant, appelé Vincent. 

~~~~

 

« Vincent » fut le tableau qui fit la plus grande renommée de Julien, son prix aujourd’hui encore est inestimable et il est conservé au musée de Pont-Aven où le taux de fréquentation explose tous les ans un peu plus. Jamais on ne sut la véritable histoire des deux hommes qui s’éteignirent tous les deux le même jour dans leur maison de vacances en Provence après plus de cinquante ans de vie commune. On ne retrouva jamais la femme de Julien qui devint la muse universelle de tous les artistes de l’époque.


End file.
